Red is the New Black
by QuillVA
Summary: The new baby face guard forgot rule number one of his job and Kaputo is not happy. Warning: Contains Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck was that? You assess the situation and you respond with the appropriate level of force! And you never, ever, ever discharge your weapon unless it's absolutely necessary!", Baxter Bayley hung his head, recoiling from Kaputo's searing lecture.

He'd panicked. What had Kaputo said during training? Don't discharge your weapon unless it's necessary. And what did he do at the first sign of trouble? Pulled out the mace. While standing upwind. He still wasn't sure if the prisoners got it worse or he did. And he'd sprayed Donaldson pretty bad as well.

"You are a trigger-happy knucklehead who just got out of diapers. I should be firing your ass.", Kaputo steamed.

"I know."

"But it's your first day, so I'm gonna chalk this up to mental retardation. If you so much as look at an inmate wrong in the next week, you're out of here! Now go! Get your asses down to medical, and get an eyewash.", Baxter nearly ran from the room, glad to get away from his angry boss. Just as he reached the door, Kaputo stopped him.

"And Gerber?"

"Yes sir?"

"When you're cleared through medical, I want you back here for punishment. You understand me? I assume you read far enough in your manual to know how we handle infractions?"

"Umm... no, not really. I- I was planning to read more tonight? I had a thing yesterday and-"

"Christ's sake Bayley. It's on page fucking seven in bold print. Did you not even skim?"

"I uh-"

"Don't answer that. Believe me, when I'm done with you, you're going to read that fucking manual like it's the bible and you're Jesus fucking Christ. Donaldson. Take this fuck up to medical and tell him what's what."

Donaldson put an arm around the kid's shoulder and led him out, shaking his head in sympathy. Baxter wasn't sure if it was the mace or tears stinging his eyes.

"Do I have to, like, scrub floors or something? Or, like, what?"

"Kid, didn't you even read your application forms?"

"Not really. I just needed this job, you know?"

"We got a corporal punishment policy."

"What?"

"Corporal punishment. Like belt on ass. It's in the contract."

"But, how- what- what does that even mean?"

"It means when Kaputo's through with you, your eyes aren't going to be the only thing sore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in", Kaputo stood near his window, turning when Baxter arrived. The young man shifted nervously. It wasn't that he'd never gotten a spanking before. That was the problem. He'd had just enough to be plenty scared of them.

"Uh-boss? I'm really sorry about earlier. I just panicked, and-"

"Did you ask Donaldson before you discharged your weapon?"

"No, but-"

"Did you ask the girls to sit down?"

"They were yelling and-"

"And your first impulse was to spray them in their faces with mace? Jesus fucking Mary. I guess we can consider it a blessing that you didn't have a gun", Kaputo slammed his hand on the desk. Baxter swallowed hard.

"Boss, please don't spank me."

"Spank you? I'm not going to spank you. I'm going to whip your ass so bad you won't sit down for a week. Do you know what kind of lawsuits we're looking at? How dangerous your actions were. Not only did you wrongly injure two inmates over a game of cards. You simultaneously took down two guards. Or should I say, one and a quarter, because clearly you don't merit a whole guard quite yet."

"Boss-", Baxter felt his eyes tearing again. Kaputo grabbed him by the arm and pushed him over the desk, pulling off his belt, "Boss-"

"Listen kid. When you fuck up, it makes the inmates nervous. Nervous inmates are more prone to violence. It's not just our jobs on the line, it's your ass", Kaputo brought the belt down hard on the boy's bottom.

"Oww. Kaputo. I'm sorry. Please don't"

"You're (ow) going to count (agh) each (ow) one (ow) of these (sss). Do you understand me?"

"Sssss. Oww! Yes sir. Ow one. Owww two. Aggh three"

Kaputo covered every inch of Baxter's bottom. The young man wriggled in pain, trying not to cry too loud. What would the ladies think? Could they hear him?

"Ahhow nineteen. Pleease. Please. Twenty. Ahhoooow, no mooore. Twenty one. Twenty one sir! Please"

"Alright. Get up, son"

Baxter hopped to his feet, rubbing his bottom frantically. He wiped his eyes, cringing a bit at the tenderness. Everything was sore. His eyes, his ass. What an awful day.

"Listen up. I don't want to have to do this again, are we clear?"

"I don't want it either, Boss. I'm sorry. I don't want it either."

"Good kid. Next time you're in here, I won't be so nice. Twenty one licks is a walk in the fucking park. I will pull your pants down and paint your ass crimson, you hear me?"

"Yes sir"

"Read the fucking manual"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, come here", Kaputo pulled the kid in for a hug. He looked like he needed it. Baxter melted into the embrace, sobbing again. He slowly pulled himself together. Kaputo patted him on the back.

"Alright. You're a good kid"

"Thanks boss"

"Read the fucking manual"

"Yes sir"

"Alright go clean up"


End file.
